Anna
by BelieveInFairies
Summary: Girl falls into M.E. and turns out to be the long lost daughter of Estel and Arwen. I know, it's been done, but give it a shot. AU
1. Prologue

Prologue

_"As Strider was speaking they watched his strange eager face, dimly lit in the red glow of the wood-fire. His eyes shone, and his voice was rich and deep."_

_A Knife In the Dark _

_The Fellowship of the Ring_

She watched him closely as he stared into the fire. Sitting in a velvet lined chair placed on the left side of the large fireplace, hazel eyes watched the flames lick the slow burning wood and dance it's way upwards. A sudden pop sounded from the fire and he did not blink, did not move.

That's how she knew, though his eyes were fixed upon the fire, his mind had taken him elsewhere.

He was thinking about _her_ again.

She could always tell when he thought of her because his face showed an outward longing for something that had been stolen from him years before.

His fingers moved slightly curling around the edge of the armrest. He seemed to concentrate on looking past the flames at something. It was absurd, of course, because nothing but stone lay past the burning wood.

She had lost him again. She worried for him because she knew it was not something she could save him from. There was no one she could fight. She could not help him because this was his fight. His alone. A battle of his own making inside himself that only he participated in and only he could win or loose at. A battle she had helplessly watched him struggle with for more than a decade. A war between himself and his guilt.

He began singing in a soft voice. A voice so soft she might not have caught it if not for the moving of his lips. He sang the melody so low she barely heard enough words to distinguish what it was he was singing. Her jaw tightened and she forced back tears as the familiar sad ballad hit her memory.

The song of the meeting of Beren, son of Barahir, and Luthien Tinuviel.

He had sang that song many times before and the reason was nearly always the same: He sang it for her. Because it was her favorite and he sang it to her many times before she had gone.

She knew this only because he had told her once. He did not speak of her often.

He had begun to sing louder and she could now make out the words more clearly.

_"The leaves were long, the grass was green,_

_ The hemlock - umbels tall and fair,_

_ And in the glade a light was seen_

_ Of stars in shadow shimmering,"_

His own eyes became glassy as he sang the old song.

_"Tinuviel was dancing there_

_ To music of a pipe unseen_

_ And light of stars was in her hair,_

_And in her raiment shimmering."_

The tears that threatened her eyes fell and rolled down her smooth unblemished cheeks. She could not bare to watch him in his grief knowing there was nothing she could do or say to ease his pain.

She lifted her skirts and the Queen of Gondor left her husband in his library, to the guilt of his own making.


	2. Anna

Disclaimer: Any refrences to anything that looks familiar are not mine. Such as: _The Goonies, _Zippo and anything else you might see.

Chapter 1:

Anna

The birds chirped loudly as Anna walked through the wooded area of the park. She stopped to listen to them and watched as they chased one another through the labyrinth of limbs. Not wanting to have them drop a little 'surprise' on her she continued on to her favorite spot.

She rounded the corner of the path and smiled as 'her rock' came into view. It was a rather large, almost a boulder that was securely positioned over the small stream that ran through the entire east side of the park. It wasn't really _her_ rock. It belonged in the park, which belonged to the city. But she pretended it belonged to only her, it was more fun that way. She rarely saw anyone else come here and that only added to the deception in her mind.

She climbed up on it and sat in the middle. Taking a deep breath she did what she always did when she came here; she thought. She allowed herself to focus on the sounds around her and forced the sounds of the busy highway that sat not far from the park away. She thought about everything and anything. It helped her to soothe her problems and not make them appear to be so large. Sitting here on her rock, listening the stream and various creatures go about thier day made her think of how small she was in comparison to everything around her. Although scary, it was a comforting thought to her. It made her see that her problems weren't near as large as others. And that thought made her feel better.

She leaned forward on her rock and looked into the stream. The small minnows fighting the gentle current were what met her probing gaze. She smiled as she watched their small fins wave quickly back and forth. She watched them for a few more minutes until something caught her eye across the stream.

She glanced up to find a cardinal staring at her. She stared back as if waiting for it to say something and dissmissed the silly train of thought. For God's sake, she wasn't Snow White. She laughed at her own corny joke and took a deep breath.

There was something about this spot. This spot in this park where she could pretend that there was no highway, houses or people around. When she was here, it was just her enjoying nature to it's fullest. She found this spot a few months ago after moving into her own small house. Being on her own wasn't always fun but she liked it well enough. She'd been forced to like it or hate it ever since she could remember. Having your parents die when you were a baby and being raised by an aunt that didn't like kids wasn't exactly ideal. But Anna had persevered.

She'd finished high school and gotten out of her aunt's house immediatly. She wasn't scared of her aunt; her aunt had never physically hurt her, but Anna didn't want to be where she wasn't wanted. And she _knew_ she wasn't wanted there.

Sighing she decided she didn't want to drag up all those nasty skeletons and tried to focus on something lighter; something happy.

An hour later she noticed the sun wasn't as bright as it was before and it was probably getting time for sunset. Sighing, she decided it was time to go home. She stood reaching her arms upwards as she streched with a yawn. She looked around for a moment and hopped off her rock to start the treck to the other side of the park where the parking lot sat. She was about to turn when something caught her eye.

"What in the world is that?" she asked aloud, though knowing no one would answer.

A few yards from her rock there sat a small opening that resembled a cave. Anna had been to this spot dozens of times before and she had never noticed it. Glancing down at her watch she decided she had a few minutes to spare and started toward the rock opening.

She stopped at the entrance and peered inside. "Wow." she breathed, "It's really dark in there." But being the curious person she was and knowing that it would get the best of her later not knowing what, if anything, was inside, she whipped out her zippo lighter and forged ahead.

Not being able to see very far into darkness wasn't exactly a good way to explore something foreign. She was well through the entrance when a thought suddenly occured to her. "Bats." she whispered. _What if there are bats in here? What if it turns out like the movies and they chase me screaming from this cave?_

Anna wasn't exactly scared of bats... Just the possibility of one biting her. Or a thousand biting her similtaniously. And getting rabies wasn't exactly on her list of fun things to do today. So with that thought she turned to exit the adventure and the cave and make her way to her car. But as she stepped to turn, her foot slid on the slickness of the earth and she fell on her backside with a grunt of pain.

"It figures." she stated aloud to no one. "Brand new pants, too." she said as she felt the gooey mud on her hand. "I don't even want to know what my butt looks like."

She moved to stand but the mud was so slick she ended up slipping again. But this time instead of just falling back down she starting sliding down an incline in the cave.

Thoughts rapidly raced through Anna's head. Thoughts such as, _"Why did I think a lighter would work better than a flash light?"_ and _"Why do I have to let my curiousness get the best of me... I know what happened to Alice." _and lastly but definatly not the least, _"Why did I walk into this stupid cave, anyway?"_

She felt the earth underneath her dissappear and that's when the small 'eeps' turned into screams. The scream came up short however as she landed quite hard on a rock, knocking the wind out of her. "Owww." she groaned when she at last found her breath and rolled to her side. "Thank God I had that extra slice of pie last night; it added more cushion to my butt." She rubbed the offending spot and whimpered for a moment.

She slowly stood and the pain that was small before shot through her body for a blinding moment. "Okay, next time there's a cave, I'm not going in." she told herself as she felt around for her trusty lighter.

Her fingers felt the smooth cold metal of her zippo and she brought it up with an, "Ah ha!" Stricking the flame to life she peered around the darkness for some way out. What she saw was a tunnel. Not trusting that she glanced up from where she fell. Not seeing anything useful, like a rope, she stamped her foot. "Damn it. I knew I should have taken those rock climbing classes when I had the chance."

She looked towards the tunnel again and sighed, "I do not want to go down there." A sudden thought sparked to life in her head and she began digging in her pockets for her cell phone. "Pack of smokes, keys, another pack of smokes, lint." she spouted off as she found the various items. "Hmm... " She checked all six of her pockets on her cargo pants but did not find her cell phone. "I know that I had it." she frowned into the darkness.

She looked around on the ground again and finally saw something glinting back her. She scooped it up and narrowed her eyes, "No! No, no, no!" She stared down at one half of the broken phone. "Durable, the man at the counter said, it's very durable. Liar. One fall and it splits in two!"

Seeing the other peice she scooped it up as well and trying forcing the two back together. After a few moments of blindly trying to make them fit she gave up, got angry and threw the phone across the cave where it landed with a plunk in a small pool of water.

Taking a deep breath she stood once more. Striking the lighter again, she began walking towards the small tunnel. All sorts of thoughts went through her mind. Mainly about the movie _'The Goonies'_ and how it could be worse, because she could be being chased by mobsters.

She continued on and came to where the tunnel met back up with some sort of underground spring. Never knowing that something like this was anywhere near where she lived, it gave her quite a start. How on earth was this possible? If she were correct this shouldn't even exist here. Here there should be water lines and sewers from the sub burbs that were close to the park. Thinking on that subject she was suddenly glad she was wrong.

"If there's one thing worse than being in a cave and walking in mud, it's being in a sewer and walking in... well, definatly not mud." she mused aloud.

With that thought she looked down at the water. With the cave being so dark and the trusty lighter not giving off a lot of light it was hard to tell how clean the water was or what might be lurking in it. Seeing no other way out and refusing to ruin her pants anymore than they already were by jumping in, Anna sat near the edge and wished she hadn't thrown her cell phone across the cave.

"Maybe I could have peiced it back together." she reasoned aloud. "Then again, I'm not MacGyver." She blew out a breath and tried not to let the seriousness of the situation get to her. If she didn't let herself think that it was a really bad situation she could remain calm and try to come up with a way to get out of here.

She slipped the lighter back in her pocket, it wouldn't do her much good if she wasted all the fuel in it. It also helped that she knew there was nothing in the cave large enough to swallow her whole. "Cause that would suck." she said aloud.

She fingered the ring that was on the index finger of her left hand. It was the only thing she had left of her parents and the one thing she'd been able to hold onto throughout her life. It wasn't anything too fancy, just a stone set into silver with what looked like two celtic knots on either side. When she was younger she had hoped that maybe her parent's death was a hoax of sorts. She had told herself they had just gone on vacation or left to be missionaries in the wilds of Africa. She had believed they would come back for her someday. And if it ever happened they would know her by her ring. Years ago she had put those thoughts away, finally accepting the truth but she still never went anywhere without it. Now, with no way out, she could die here.

She put her head on her drawn up knees and let herself feel pitiful for a few moments. "I just want to go home." she said into her lap.

Her head popped up a moment later as she heard the water in the small pool begin to ripple as if something was moving it. Assuming the worst, Anna jumped to the conclusion that a monster lived down here and it decided to have her for an early dinner. Screaming and jumping away from the edge of the water she tried to think of something to throw at the monster. Feeling around on the ground only made her hands more muddy and was no help.

She could hear the water moving faster now. It sounded like it was getting closer. But that was impossible. Wasn't it?

Suddenly Anna felt the cold water come like a wave over her and it swept her into the pool. She must have caught an undertoe because a force dragged her down. She was held down for what seemed like an eternity and just when she felt her lungs were going to burst from lack of oxygen, the current that held her let go.

She surfaced in a bigger pool of water and sputtered as the much needed air finally filled her lungs. Coughing, she swam to the side of the pool and lifted herself out. Having used all her energy to fight the current she collapsed on the soft grass. She tried to calm her body down by taking normal sized amounts of air in, instead of the large gulps that she really wanted to.

Her body finally began to relax and her heart rate slowed to it's normal rhythm. She could hear birds chirping and took a deep breath in gratitude that she made it out of that exprience alive.

Her eyes popped open. The air. There was something about it. It smelled... fresh. Clean. Nice. This air was completely different from anything she'd ever smelled because it had no odor. None. Not the fumes of gas or exhaust from various vehicles, just clean air. Anna instantly loved it.

She lay there for a few moments and tried to recognize her surrounding by the trees. She knew almost every tree in the park from all the time she spent there. And yet, she didn't recognize any of these trees. They seemed bigger, greener than the ones at the park. Looking at them more intently she realized that they even looked heathier.

"It must be this air." she muttered as she slowly stood and brushed off what grass she could from her nearly ruined cargo pants. As she straightened she felt something had changed in this wooded area. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

The breeze blew slightly and then she realized the birds had stopped thier singing. Apprehension tightened her stomach into one large knot. She could feel something behind her.

She whipped around quickly and came face to face with a bush. "Well, I feel intellegent." she muttered. She started to turn to assess her situation when something stopped her mid-turn.

"_Daro!"_ someone's sharp tone commanded of her from behind a tree.

Having no idea who this 'Daro' person was or what he wanted of her she stopped and tried to see where exactly the person who spoke this was.

"Hello?" she asked timidly. She started to step towards where she thought the voice had come from but it stopped her again as it shouted.

_"DARO!" _

The voice was much more forceful this time. Not knowing what to do, Anna ceased all movement.

Suddenly the branches of another bush rustled and out stepped a... Well Anna didn't know exactly _what_ he was. She knew he was a male because he walked with too much arrogance to be a female. Nope, he was pure male. But what _kind_ of male he was she didn't know.

He was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. His skin was flawless and he walked with a sure but light foot upon the green grass. His long blonde hair was smooth and the sides were pulled back to be kept from his face. He wore leggings that were a muted light blue and a silvery tunic. He carried on his person a sword, a bow and quiver full of arrows and no telling what else.

Anna didn't know what his intentions were, and she definatly didn't want to cause him to attack so she stood there, staring at him curiously.

He stopped a few feet before her and slowly looked her up and down. Anna could only imagine what thoughts were running through his mind. She looked like a drowned rat, she knew, from her little adventure through the water. Not to mention, she was pretty sure she still had some mud caked on her pants.

His eyebrows drew together curiously as he met her gaze again, _"O man dor tuliel le?"_

She stared back at him in utter confusion. He was speaking a completely different language. One she was sure she'd never heard before. "Huh?" was the word that spurted from her mouth first.

He stared back at her in mirrored confusion. _"Man eneth lin?"_ he tried.

Anna continued to stare at him. When he opened his mouth to say something else she held up a hand, "I have no idea what you just said." she told him with a nod.

"You speak the Common Toungue?" the stranger asked with a raised eyebrow.

From the look on his face Anna supposed he was surprised she could speak at all. That thought was infuriating. "I don't know what the 'Common Toungue' is, but I can understand you when you're speaking it." she told him as she folded her arms in front of her.

"From where do you hail?" he asked her.

"Uh... Tennessee." she told him. "From where do you hail?"

"I shall be the one to ask the questions here." he informed her in an authoritive tone.

She bristled at his arrogance, "Look, buddy, I don't know who you are or from where you _hail_ but I would like to make it back to my car and get home before the traffic starts and I miss my television show, okay." She moved to take a step forward.

"Stop!" his voice commanded her attention. Her foot came down quickly before it even had time to inch forward. "I do now know who you are, but I do know you tresspass on this land." he told her. Before she could protest that this was a public park and she was an American citizen and therefore he had no right to tell her what she could and could not do, he brought his hand to his mouth and a shrill whistle sounded from him.

"Ack." Anna covered her ears, not expecting the shrill tone. When he stopped she lowered her hands and sent one of her meanest glares his way. She was about to tell him how rude she thought he was when four more of his kind pushed through the foliage and stood behind him.

Anna was now out numbered and scared out of her mind.

_Key:_

_Daro! - _Stop!

_O man dor tuliel le? _- From what land do you come?

_Man eneth lin? -_ What is your name?


	3. Glofindel

Disclaimer: Any names/places that are familiar belong to Tolkien. He created the world, I'm just playing in it.

The five strangers began to talk among themselves. The first gestured toward her and spoke rapidly to the new comers.

Anna knew she had to do something. She couldn't just let these five decide her fate. Trying to think quickly she decided the best way to get out of this was to run. Fast.

Looking around at the five males who were quite obviously discussing her she spied an opening in the brush. Waiting until the alpha of the group had turned towards his companions completely, she took a chance and her legs sprang to life. Running as fast and as hard as she could she broke through the opening of the brush and continued on, not knowing where she was going but knowing she had to keeping heading away from her possible attackers.

She ran for two minutes before a stitch in her side started to slow her down. "Gotta... stop... smoking." she wheezed out but continued on. She chanced a look behind her to see if any of them were following her. Not seeing anyone she felt slightly better. Her head whipped back around to see where she was going and in front of her stood one of the males from earlier.

Not being able to stop running as soon as she thought she plowed into him. He didn't budge but the force of the blow knocked her backwards and she landed with and 'umph' on her butt. She started to crab crawl backwards and her hand slipped on something slick and her head flew back and smacked rather loudly on a rock.

* * *

A blinding pain assaulted Anna when she cracked her eyes open. She quickly found she was no longer in the forest. She was laying in a white linen covered bed. The room she was in was beautifully decorated, simple, but beautiful none the less. It reminded her of a hospital but seeing no machines anywhere she thought she may be mistaken.

Another bed to her right completed the hospital-like feel of the room. It was oddly homey for a hospital, Anna thought. She was wondering where the doctors and nurses were when a sudden thought popped into her mind.

The men in the woods.

They must have brought her here.

_Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God._ Anna thought wildly as she propelled herself upwards in the bed. The pain in her head stopped her quickly from jumping from the soft mattress.

With a loud hiss she brought her hand up to the back of her head and found that while she saw no blood, there was a bandage on the wound she had obviously aqquired from her fall.

"Of course." she stated pathetically, "Of course I would do something stupid like fall down knock my lights out." she muttered angry at herself. Taking a deep breath she scanned the room again. The bed next to the one she was currently occupying was close to a door, while hers was near a beautifully arched window. She slowly rose from the bed and walked towards the window.

Beautiful shades of fall were what greeted her. Muted reds, golds, browns and oranges were everywhere. It was breath taking to say the least. She gazed downward to find that she was on the second or third story of the building she was being held in. Thinking it would probably be a bad idea to try and scale the outside walls with the soft sheet on the bed, she opted for a door escape.

Thousands of thoughts raced through her mind as she turned and began making her way to the door. _Who are these people? Why didn't they kill me? Am I going to be a sacrifice to some pagean god? I think they would need a virgin for that. Maybe I should tell them I'm not a virgin. Maybe they'll kill me if I do._

Her thought process ceased as the door opened and in stepped a tall male. He wasn't wearing the same garb the ones in the woods were. He seemed to carry himself with more importance. Like royalty. His steps were firm yet light. His presence was that of one who knew his place and would not be denied anything. His golden hair fell from his head in a curtain that shone brilliantly in the light of the sun. Anna wondered briefly if it was as soft as it looked.

_Wow, I need that shampoo._

She finally realized he had stopped walking and stood not three feet from her accessing her as she was him. Anna stepped back unconsciously as she met his eyes. The beautiful blue shocked her momentarily.

_Get it together girl. He could be a rapist and your drooling over his hair and eyes._

Anna took in his appearance once more and decided from the look of indifference on his face she would have to be the one to start the conversation ball. Since he carried himself so well, and she didn't want to die, she thought she might try to appear meek so he would feel sorry for her. But the gravity of the situation hit her full force and she changed her mind nearly shouting, "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

His mask of indifference faltered as he blinked at her in an aghast way. Apparently no one had spoken to him like that before. Either that or he wasn't expecting it.

_Well I wasn't expecting to be kidnapped, so we're even._ Anna thought with a 'humph'.

He didn't answer her and continued to stare at her with shock. She glanced at him again and took in his lithely built frame and decided if worse came to worse, she may be able to take him. That thought sent her into a false sense of security so she yelled some more.

"How dare you kidnap me! I didn't do anything to you! And if you're looking for ransom money, trust me, no one will pay you. I only have one member of my family left and she's loosing her mind so I doubt she even remembers me fully." Anna blurted out before thinking. She stopped suddenly taking into account that if they thought they'd get no ransom money, then they may just kill her instead of taking her back home. "But the police will be on your ass like white on rice." she threw out there, just to scare him.

When she looked up at his face again, she found that the tirade that made her feel a little better had no effect on the man before her. His mask of indifference had made an encore appearence.

She was trying to think of an alternative course of action when he finally spoke, "Are you quite finished?"

He had the audacity to sound bored. Bored! Anna glared at him for good measure and since the shock of his words was still fresh in her raging mind she said only, "For now."

"Good." he gave a faint nod and stared her pointedly in the eyes, "I do not know what you mean by 'kidnapped' but I can assure you I did no such thing. I-"

"How can you know if you didn't do it if you don't know what it means?" she countered placing a hand on her hip. "And for that matter, who in this day and age doesn't know what kidnapping is?" she rolled her eyes.

She looked back towards him and saw his irritation with her immediately. She chewed her bottom lip as she considered he might not like to be yelled at so she decided she'd let him tell her what he wanted with her and then she could gracefully decline and be on her way. She might even make it back home in time to watch 'House'.

"I'm sorry." she forced out in a sweeter tone, "You were saying?" she even batted her eyelashes up at him for good measure.

His brows drew together in confusion at her turn of emotion but he continued none the less, "You were brought here because you were injured and trespassing. You were kept here and not returned to the border settlements of man because of this." he brought his hand forward to show her her ring.

Anna bristled, "Hey! That's mine." she reached up and snatched the jewelry away from him before he realized her intent. No one, not even her kidnapper slash possible murderer could take her ring. She quickly inspected it to make sure he hadn't broken it. Finding it was in the same condition in which she left it she slid it onto her left index finger, where it belonged.

"You didn't steal it?" he asked eyeing her.

Her eyes went wide at his accusation. "Steal it? Hell no, my parents gave this to me. I've had it for as long as I can remember." she stated truthfully with a glare.

"You remember your parents then?" he asked her stepping closer.

She decided to maintain the distance between them so she stepped back, "Some." She began to wonder why he was asking all these questions until a thought struck her, "Did you know them?" she asked and cursed herself for the hopeful lift in her voice.

"I do." he nodded.

"No you did." she corrected automatically. She let out a breath in a whoosh and rubbed her forehead. Getting out of a kidnappers lair took longer than she thought. She looked down at herself and noticed that her cacki-cargos and t-shirt were gone and in their place was a nightgown of some sort. Complete with lace and girly sleeves. How in the world had she not noticed this sooner?

_I guess when you knock your lights out and wake up in a strange room, you should just be glad you have clothes on at all. _she reasoned.

Another thought struck her, "Did you undress me?" she had unmistakable accusation in her words.

He seemed to bristle at her, "No. An elleth named Lilaith changed your clothing once we saw to your wound."

She stared at him in confusion, "Lilaith?" she asked never having heard that name before. Ever.

"Yes." he nodded firmly, "She is a servant here in Lord Elrond's house."

"Lord Elrond?" Anna stared at him again. She had no idea there were Lord's in America. Maybe he was visiting from England or something. Either way, she didn't want to stay her long.

"Where exactly are my clothes?" she asked after a glance around the room.

"They have been taken to wash." he informed her, "Though that was two days ago. I shall have them sent up as soon as possible." he told her and walked towards the door. He didn't leave the room but said something in that weird language his goons had used and shut it again.

"Hold on there, hoss." Anna stepped towards him as he shut the door again. Her words cause him to quirk a brow. "Two days? How long have I been out?" she asked.

"This would be the third day." he told her very matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Anna shouted unable to hide her shock. "Three days! Three days! Oh Lord, Mr. Collins is going to have my hide." she groaned. "Look buddy, I need my clothes pronto! I've got to get home."

"My name is not 'Buddy'." he told her pointedly, ignoring her outburst. "It is Glorfindel."

She stared at him in confusion, "Glorfindel?" at his nod she murmured, "Cruel parents."

He gave her another look of confusion, "Pardon me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Nothing. I need my clothes." she stated in a firm voice.

"I feel we should have a talk before you decide on leaving." he stated and calmly walked to a chair that sat by the arched window.

Anna watched him in shock, "No more talkie, I need clothes." she stated stubbornly and crossed her arms to make a point.

"In due time." was all he said as he motioned for her to take a seat in the opposite chair.

She ignored the invitation. "No, now." she stated putting more force in her words.

He stared at her with a quirked brow that she was begining to hate. "I do not think you are in a position to demand anything of me. I only wish to tell you important news of your family."

His last sentence forced her arms to unfold and her to step towards him before she thought better of it. She stared at him for a moment before replying, "You don't know anything about my family." She stated it firmly.

"I know your parents." he told her patiently.

"Knew. You knew my parents. In case you didn't get the memo, they're dead. Have been for seventeen years now." She stared at him, her anger rising.

He looked at her quizzically for a moment before responding, "No Anna, your parents are very much alive."

"How do you know my name?" she demanded. "I didn't tell you my name." she thought for a moment, "Did I? No I'm sure I didn't." she stated with confidence. Then the last part of his statement sunk in and she became somewhat angry at him. A few years ago the hope that maybe her parents were alive and well somewhere finally died and she'd moved on with her life. For him to dredge up a dead hope was cruel.

"I know many things about you, Anna, and I will share them if you will only sit." he motioned once more towards the vacant chair.

She was fully angry with him but half of her was curious at what he _thought_ he knew about her parents. She tried to fight the curiosity and bolt but from the room but in the end it was too strong. She had to know. So she took a deep breath an calmly walked to take the seat across from him.

She sat slowly watching him intently. "Well," she said after a moment of silence, "Proceed." she imitated his arrogance and waved her hand at him.

He again quirked a brow at her but began speaking anyway, "You are not whom you think you are." he told her and continued before she could interject, "Eighteen years ago your real parents took you into hiding for fear of the coming war. They were afraid that if somehow evil took you, you would be lost to them forever. They decided that the best way to save you from the upcoming battle was to hide you where no one would find you. They enlisted the help of Gandalf the Grey and used his magic to transport you to another place. Where, I know not. They found a couple willing to take you and keep you safe from harm. That ring," he pointed to her finger, "was given to you so that they would know you, should you find your way back." he finished.

She stared at him blankly, "Have you been eating forest mushrooms?" she finally asked.

He stared at her curiously, "What I have told you is truth." he stated.

"Suure." she rolled her eyes, "And I can train pink elephants to dance the tango."

He stared at her blankly for a moment, "If you do not believe what I have said, you will see in time." he told her. She could tell by the intensity of his gaze that he meant it.

Anna let out a breath in a whoosh of air, "Look, I don't know who you _think_I am, but my parents are dead. They died a long time ago in a car crash." She hated opening up old wounds but he had to understand that she wasn't a lost child. "They were coming home from a holiday party at my dad's work and their car was t-boned by a drunk driver. They're dead." she stated simply, "Gone. Finito. Worm food."

He stared at her curiously again, "Did you love these people?" he asked.

She stared back at him, "They were my parents, of course I loved them. Though I don't really remember too much about them." she allowed, "Just little things."

"Then how can you speak of their death so casually?" he still had a confused look upon his flawless features.

She shrugged, "I've had a lot of time to get over it." she stated honestly, "I mean, I grew up without them there, so..." she trailed off into silence.

A knock on the solid door sounded a few moments after her last statement, bringing Anna back from her hazy memories and to the present. Glorfindel rose and opened the door for a petite young woman who was nothing short of beautiful. She said nothing but carried in her clothing and laid the articles on the vacant bed closest to the door. As soon as they were out of the woman's hands she left the room just as quietly as she came.

Anna immediately jumped up and all but ran to her clothing. It was time to ditch the stuffy night gown and get back into her comfortable cargos. "Wait a minute." she said as she spun to face Glorfindel, "Where's all my stuff. I know I had stuff in my pockets. I always have stuff in my pockets."

"If you are referring to the items that were taken out before washing, they are on the table." he pointed towards the small table that sat in between the beds.

She turned and saw that her keys, cigarettes, lighter and other various objects she stuffed into her pockets were all sitting right on the table, and in and orderly fashion at that. She smiled and then realized her cell phone was at the bottom of a pool of water back in the cave. That left calling someone she knew to pick her up impossible. Unless Glorfindel would let her use his phone. She didn't think he would, but no harm in asking. "Hey, can I use your phone?"

He had that blank stare again, "Phone?" he questioned. The way he said it made it sound as if he'd never spoken the word and was trying to see what it sounded like rolling from his toungue.

"Yea. You know, phone. Telephone." she stated looking at him. When he continued to stare blankly at her she tried again, "You know the thing that Alexander Graham Bell invented in 1876."

"1876?" he asked even more confused, "I do not know what it is you speak of."

"You don't have a phone?" she asked clearly baffled.

He shook his head, "I do not know what a 'phone' is. Why would I have something if I did not know what it was?" he inquired with another quirk of his brow.

"You're not serious?" she stared at him.

"I do not lie." he stated, his tone suggested she had somehow insulted him.

"Well, I need a phone. I have to call someone to get me the heck outta here." she stated. "Do you know anyone who has a phone?"

At the swift shake of his head she came to two conclusions; either he _was_ lying or he really had no idea what she was talking about.

Great. Just great. Now what was she supposed to do?

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry that this took so long to post. A lot had to be said in this chapter and I know it's somewhat long, but I couldn't seem to find a place that I could break it up efficently. Thanks to all my reviewers, I hope you continue to enjoy this story.


	4. Don't Make An Elf Angry

* * *

Anna stood staring at Glorfindel for well over two complete minutes. She knew that he most likely thought she was moronic but couldn't bring herself to care.

He didn't know anybody who had a phone? No one? Not a soul? Impossible. Well maybe the correct term would be improbable. Either way he had to be lying.

"Okay." she started drawing out the word, "Do you have other means of contacting someone?" Anna racked her brain and tried to think of what was used before Mr. Belle invented the telephone, "A telegraph maybe?" she asked somewhat hopefully.

He again looked confused. "Again, I do not know of what you speak." he admitted staring at her curiously. "However, I could send a message to someone, if you have a need."

"A message." It was Anna's turn to look confused, "How exactly are you going to send someone a message?" she asked skeptically.

"On horseback." he spoke as if she were the stupidest person he'd ever had the misfortune to meet.

A mental image popped into Anna's mind, "Like the Pony Express? Well, thanks," she smiled briefly, "But I really need to relay message a little quicker than the days it will take some dude on a horse to accomplish."

"To whom are you sending this message?" he asked and it looked as if he were prepared to jot the note and send it on it's way via pony.

Anna thought for a moment. She really wanted to send one to police that explained her situation and need for help but doubted he would send any message like that. This whole ordeal was just so confusing. Her head hurt from her fall and this guy thinks that she's some lost child and claims her parents are really alive and well somewhere. And all she can think about is flinging herself dramatically across the beautiful bed and crying her heart out like they did in the old black and white movies.

She mentally shook herself. _Buck up. Just because this is a situation you've never been in before doesn't mean that you can't out-wit this idiot and get out of here..._

_Except for the fact that you don't really know where 'here' is. _

"That's it." she stated throwing her hands out in defeat, "I'm smoking." she snatched a pack of cigarettes and her lighter off the elegant table and made her way to the door. "How do I get outside?" she thought to turn and ask Glorfindel.

He had rose from his seat, "I will show you." he told her and lead the way.

Had Anna been able to focus a little more, she might have chose to pay attention to her surroundings as he led her through the building to the outside. However her head was killing her and being frustrated at the situation and herself for being kidnapped took center stage in her head, so she mainly watched the floor careful to keep close behind her captor.

As soon as they cleared the open archway that distinguished outside from in, she whipped out a cigarette and lit up inhaling deeply and tried to clear her mind for a few seconds. After her second drag she turned to Glorfindel who was watching her with an odd look on his face.

Her eyebrows knitted together, "What?" she asked, self consciously.

"It is nothing." he shook his head slightly, "Only that I have never seen a woman smoke before."

She stared at him for a moment, "Well, now you have." she said as she blew out the grey smoke in a stream, "Anyway, how long does it take for a guy on a pony to get a message delivered?"

He looked somewhat offended by her casual tone and careless words, "An _elf_ will ride a _horse_ with the message." he informed her.

He had seemed to want to tower over her while he spoke and that gave Anna cause for confusion. "An elf?" she snorted, "Whatever." she said shaking her head, "Not like I would trust a kiddnapper with my message anyway." she murmured turning away from him.

"I feel I must inform you about the excellent hearing of elves." Glorfindel said with a raised brow.

Anna blushed slightly and then regained her composure, "Well, if you know you weren't meant to hear it, don't listen." she stated illogically.

He stared at her quizzically. "What?" she finally asked, exasperated after a full minute of his stare.

He nodded and broke the stare, "You are strange." he said almost as if to himself.

"Says the man in tights." Anna rolled her eyes. Her mouth finally asked what her mind had held onto, "So you think there are elves here?" she asked taking in the scenery around her. She'd always been interested in Celtic traditions and mythology but she grew out of believing they existed when she was ten.

"I do not _think _there are elves here, I _know _there are." he stated, staring at her.

"Really?" she let out another snort, "Well sorry to be the barrier of bad news, but elves don't exist." he started to say something but she held up her hands, "I know, I know, your really mad at your parents right now, but let me let you in on another little secret, there is no Santa either."

He stared at her dumbfounded for a full minute, "I do not know whom this Santa is but you have been sorely misinformed about elves, Lady Anna."

She looked at him and shook her head, "I think you've got that the other way around. I'm sorry, dude, but elves just aren't real. They were made up to frighten kids, or in some stories teach them moral lessons." she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

He seemed to be angry with her and she guessed if he _really _believed in the whole 'elves are real' thing he probably would be. And if she didn't already believe he was ready for the loony bin, his next statement convinced her whole heartily.

"I am an elf."

She stared at him and willed herself not to laugh. Her will failed. She was laughing so hard tears rolled down her cheeks. He said it calmly, mimicking her earlier tone, which honestly, just made it more funny. She stopped when she caught his angry glare in her direction, "Sorry." she said though it wasn't very believable since her voice still held some of her laughter, "You were saying?" she prompted, interested now in where the conversation might lead.

He held his glare, "I am an elf. You needent mock me for being one. We are a very intellegent race."

"Yea," she agreed with a nod, "If you weren't intelligent, you wouldn't know how to make those cookies so addictive." She knew she shouldn't have said it, but she couldn't help it. His demeanor just made it more funny and she found herself laughing again.

He stared at her with such intensity that she wondered breifly if he hit women. "I do not know what you speak of, but I will inform you to not speak of elves so disrespectfully. It will gain you nothing." his tone was biting.

"Okay." she agreed and sensing how angry he had become, she ceased her giggles. She decided to change the subject since he was so touchy about this one. "So what is this place really, like a home for midevil re-en-actors?" she asked finally looking at some of the architecture of the place. It was beautiful, to say the least. Everything was intricate and ornate, no detail left undone. The carvings were fantastic. Any architecture magazine would have a feild day with this place. Every shot could be a cover.

"You are currently in Rivendell, in the house of Lord Elrond." he said it with such pride that she almost believed him. Almost.

"Really?" she asked deciding not to disagree with him until he had fully calmed down, "And where is this Lord at, perchance?" she asked hoping that was the term for 'Take me to your leader' so she could convince him to let her go.

"He is off visiting his daughter in Gondor."

_Well crap._

Anna thought for a moment, "Well, who is in charge until he returns?"

"I am." Glorfindel said with pride in his voice.

"That's what I was afraid of." she muttered turning from him to put out her cigarette. "Well, since your not gonna let me go, obviously, and since I've probably already lost my job, you might as well introduce me to those parents you were talking about." she stated, "And then we can get this whole thing over with and you'll see that I'm not some lost kid and you can let me go." she didn't add in that she was going to report him to the cops when she finally got out of this place.

Glofindel latched on to the first part of her statement, "If you wish to see your parents I shall escort you." he finished this statement with a small bow that was almost comical had he not looked so serious about it.

"Great. Let's go." she nodded and stared at him waiting for him to lead the way.

He realized her intent and a small smile graced his lips. It was so small and brief Anna might have missed it had she blinked. "My Lady, I will take you to see your parents on the morrow, for now you need rest if you are to take the journey."

Anna looked confused, "Journey? What journey?"

"It will take well past a fortnight to reach Gondor." he informed her, guiding her indoors and towards her room.

Anna briefly remember the mid-evil term. "Two weeks?!" she all but shrieked. She thought for a moment, "Let me guess we're traveling by way of Pony Express, right?"

He didn't enjoy her little barb and she knew it. She moved to say something else and then thought better about pissing him off again.

"We shall head out at first light tomorrow." he informed her as they reached her room. "Your meal will be brought to you." he said as she stepped inside.

"What does-" Anna broke from her question when she turned and found he had shut the door and was gone.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to post this. It took a while for me to write it... I should have another chapter up soon... hopefully.


	5. The Journey Begins

A/N: Don't own LOTR, or any characters from the books/movie.

* * *

The next morning Anna was woken by a tapping on her shoulder. Never a morning person she muttered something incomprehensible and rolled away from the nuisance. The tapper, though, was persistent and it turned from a light assault to a more determined one. "My lady." the whisper was soft but Anna heard it none the less.

Wondering briefly who this was she turned and opened one eye to glance at the intruder. The same woman that came and got her clothes the day before greeted her. "My lady, it is time to rise. You shall be leaving with the company soon." her voice was soft but sweet, almost melodic sounding.

Momentarily forgetting what had transpired yesterday, Anna glared up at her, "Who the hell are you?"

"Lilaith, my lady." the young woman responded patiently. She turned and began flitting gracefully around the room.

Wondering what she was doing and too curious now to return to slumber, Anna sat up and watched as the young woman started to put things into what looked like a blanket. Noticing Anna's stare she said, "You shall travel light, it will make the journey move more swiftly."

Anna had never been on a 'journey' in her life. She'd been on various trips and vacations but the closest she had ever come to going on a 'journey' was when she went to the Journey concert. She wondered if the girl would get the reference and then decided against it. Lilaith didn't exactly scream 'rocker chick' to her.

Anna stretched her arms far above her head to remove the kinks from last night's slumber and a rather large yawn escaped her mouth. "What time is it?" she wondered aloud.

"Nearly dawn, my lady." Lilaith replied as she laid out clothing.

Anna's eyes grew large, "Dawn?! Who the hell gets up at dawn?!"

Lilaith allowed a small smile to grace her beautiful face, "You did, my lady."

Anna glared at her and went to the window to see for herself. Sure enough the sky was tinged with the first signs of light. The darkness was beginning to recede as light started to invade the sky.

Anna let out a very unlady-like curse and turned to see that Lilaith had finished whatever she was packing and was tucking the blanket tightly into a roll. It was at that moment the memories from yesterday engulfed Anna's mind. She shook her head and muttered something about how elves should only rise this early to bake cookies as she moved to get dressed.

Anna thought she was fairly quick at getting ready. Of course, that was before she'd had the misfortune of meeting Glorfindel. When she emerged from the halls of the Lord Elrond, donned in a borrowed tunic and leggings because she refused a dress, he and a small company were waiting for her. Glorfindel himself looked somewhat irritated.

Anna stared up thoughtfully at him for a moment, "Are you upset because we had to get up so early, too?" she asked innocently.

His brows drew together with a sign of irritation, "Gain your mount, Lady Anna, we have already lost precious minutes."

Anna rolled her eyes at him when he turned and moved swiftly and gracefully upon a beautiful horse. When the other riders followed suit Anna grew uncomfortable. She was supposed to ride a _horse_? She only ever ridden a horse one time in all of her life. That was on a field trip in elementary school and it only lasted around two minutes. She didn't have anything against horses, they were very beautiful and majestic but they were so _big._

_There is no freakin' way._ Anna thought to herself.

Glorfindel noticed her hesitation and steered his mount toward her, "Gain your mount." he instructed again.

Anna murmured something so softly none of the elves caught exactly what she'd said. "Pardon?" he leaned toward her to ask.

"I said, I don't know how." Anna said loudly. Exasperated she allowed her hands to drop to her sides somewhat dramatically, "I can't ride a horse, don't you have a car or something?" her tone took on a pleading note.

"Car?" he stared at her with the quizzical look she was beginning to hate.

"Never mind. If you didn't have a phone you wouldn't have a car." she muttered. She looked up at him, "I don't know how to ride one of those." she gestured toward his mount.

He sat dumbfounded for a full moment, he opened his mouth as if to speak and then closed it abruptly. Thinking for a moment he looked at her, "How is it you never learned?" he seemed to be completely confused by the mere thought that she had never ridden.

"Well," Anna began, "I don't own a horse, never have, so that pretty much covers it." she stated with a swift nod.

One of the other elves clearly took pity on her and dismounted. He walked toward her and with a small bow said, "It is not that difficult, my lady, come and I will assist you."

He, like all the other she had run into, was gorgeous. His hand was extended to take hers and she hesitantly accepted it and allowed him to lead her to her mount. The horse was beautiful, like the many other horses. It's golden-brown color was so gorgeous to her, Anna wished that it was her own hair color. It was as she was admiring the coat of the animal that she realized it bore no saddle. She looked around briefly and noticed that the other elves, who were already mounted and watching her intently, had no saddles either.

"Where is the saddle?" she asking the elf assisting her.

"Elves have no need of saddles." Glorfindel answered her.

Anna rolled her eyes at the obvious disdain in his voice at her even mentioning a saddle. She learned very quickly that this 'elf' was proud and he wasn't too fond of elven jokes either. She thought he might have burst a blood vessel in anger when she had innocently suggested the day before that all elves did was bake sweet treats.

The gentleman that had been kind enough to help her stooped to cup his hands to give her a proper boost onto the animal. Anna stared at him and then looked toward the horse. "So I, uh, just... hop on then?" she asked somewhat confused.

"Aye." he gave her a small nod and then allowed his mouth to curve up into a small smile.

"Okay." she nodded but made no move to 'hop up'. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _You can do this. It's just a horse. What's the worst that could happen?_

She glanced around at the other elves who were all watching, some curiously, some impassively. Glorfindel, himself, was watching very impatiently, if his eyes were anything to go by.

"Alright." she nodded again and slowly raised her foot into the elf's waiting hands. She swung one leg over as he boosted her other leg up. She made it on to the horse, but the momentum of the movement almost caused her to fall off the other side. Quickly grasping the horse's neck she tried to right herself as best she could.

After she was settled, she heard Glorfindel speak, "To Gondor." was all he said before he nudged his mount into movement. The other elves followed suit and the company was making it's way toward the city gates. All except Anna.

She wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do to get the horse to follow the others. She decided reasoning might be a good ploy. "Hey horsey. Um, could you maybe start with the walking so I don't look bad, cause you see that arrogant elf in the front he kinda already looks at me like I rode the short bus or something."

The horse in question nickered but did not move forward. "Well, crap." Anna sighed, "Looks like I got the one horse that's as lazy as I am."

She was pondering if she should nudge the horse like she'd seen in movies when Glorfindel appeared beside her. He didn't say anything to her but leaned over and whispered something that Anna didn't catch to her horse. Whatever he said must have worked because when he and his mount moved toward the gate again Anna's horse followed.

After gaining her balance and making sure she wasn't going to fall head first to the ground, Anna considered Glorfindel, "Hmm, bakes awesome cookies and is a horse whisperer on the side." she muttered.

* * *

Anna always thought she was a good traveler. She only ever stopped when she absolutely had to (i.e. restroom break, gas, etc.) Otherwise she would stick to her course, determined to make it there in her designated time frame. Little did she know compared to these 'elves' she was the worst traveler and complainer in the world.

"Can we stop?" Anna called to Glorfindel who was leading the small party.

He turned toward her and seemed exasperated when he said, "We have already stopped twice."

When he turned forward again, Anna let out an unlady-like snort, "That was two hours ago."

Anna couldn't see Glorfindel's jaw clench at her words. Taking a deep breath he said to her, "You have already had your breakfast, surely you are not hungry again."

"No, I am not hungry again." Anna shivered at the memory before muttering, "Who eats rabbits for breakfast, anyway?"

"Then we proceed." Glorfindel said without turning to look at her and efficiently ignoring her comment.

"No." Anna shook her head at him even though he still wouldn't turn around, "I have to stop."

The other elves in the company that surrounded her had watched their commander and this human bicker all morning. To some it was amusing, to others a nuisance, but all knew that the human woman tread on thin ice with their commander. They were all waiting to see how long he would put up with being disrespected in front of his troop.

It didn't take long.

Glorfindel turned his horse so quickly the sight made Anna jump. The entire company had stopped, as did her own horse. The look on his face was that of anger and as Anna hadn't seen him this angry decided she should try and be nice to this particular 'elf'.

"Lady Anna," Glofindel began through clenched teeth when he had stopped his horse adjacent to hers, "If you have not taken the time to notice, I do not take commands, I give them."

The look in his eyes dared her to argue and though Anna was daring, she wasn't stupid. "Yes sir."

Glorfindel gave her a swift nod and was looking very pleased with himself as he turned his horse to take up the front. Her voice stopped him.

"May we stop, please?" Anna asked in a sticky sweet voice.

Glorfindel looked as if her were praying for patience before he asked, "As I have said before we only travel during the day and we rest at night. We have much ground to cover before we come close to seeing Gondor. So, enlighten me as to why you need to stop every hour!"

Anna was taken aback for his tone had risen during his little speech and he yelled the last words at her. "I have to potty." she said quietly.

Glorfindel blinked at her for a moment, "Repeat." he said still looking dumbfounded.

"I have to potty." Anna said again, "You know use the bathroom." she looked around her, "Well, the bushes, I guess."

She looked back to Glorfindel and found him staring at her intensely, "Hurry." was all he said.

"Thank God." Anna sighed as she quickly slipped from her mount and tried to walk as fast as she could to a more private area. Walking however wasn't as easy as she thought it might be as her inner thighs burned from riding all day. So she limped rather than walked.

Glorfindel tried desperately to hold onto his patience. He thought that the terrible twins were bad enough. Little did he know this young one would be worse. Her constant questions annoyed him, for she still did not truly believe he and his companions were of the elven race. Her constant need to stop irked him as well.

Anna returned a few moments later to find that apparently she was the only one who had to use the facilities, as it were. She went and stood next to her horse and debated on asking for help. Deciding that she hadn't really done anything on her own since meeting these 'elves' she could at least try to 'gain her mount' by herself.

She stepped back from her horse and debated on the best way to climb on top of the animal.

"My lady, do you require assistance?" one of the nicer elves asked her.

"No, thank you, I think I can manage." she politely responded and even added a smile for his efforts.

Glorfindel was not as taken as some of the elves were with his charge. "Manage quickly, we have already-"

"Wasted precious minutes." Anna finished for him in a deeper tone to mimic his voice. Glorfindel again had to try and keep his temper in check.

Anna looked around her and noticed a fallen tree just a few feet away from the road. Gingerly she reached out and stroked the horse and coaxed it to follow her. When the horse finally complied she climbed on top of the tree and vaulted herself on the horse. The horse, thankfully didn't move but the force of her jump cause Anna to topple over the other side. She landed with a thud on her back.

Glorfindel had already dismounted and was walking over to her when she let out a groan from the pain. She winced and peeked up and found him standing over her.

Without a word he reached down and hauled her to her feet. "You would do well to seek assistance, young one." he told her before he picked her up and put her on her mount.

His tone caused Anna to bristle, "I could have done it. It was only my first try and no one counts first tries anyway." she informed him.

He said nothing and gained his own mount.

Much later when the day was nearly over Glorfindel stopped the company with a raised hand. "We make camp here and start for Gondor again come the morn." he said as he dismounted.

Anna looked around. They had stopped near a small creek with just enough grass for the horses to find food in. "This is camp?" she asked.

None of the elves answered her as all had dismounted and were beginning their duties for breaking camp. One elf had began to gather the horses and lead them toward the water. Another had began to strike a fire. Two had disappeared completely.

Glorfindel was taking his pack from his own horse as Anna asked again, "This is camp?"

"What were you expecting?" he countered without looking at her.

Anna was getting tired of him not bothering to glance at her when he spoke. It made her feel as if she were to unimportant to look at. Her temper flared, "Oh, I don't know maybe a bed."

"You shall make your bed." Glorfindel informed her.

"Out of what? Sticks and leaves?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Trust that sticks would make an uncomfortable bed, my lady." Glorfindel said impassively as he walked toward her. He reached his hands up to help her down.

"I can get down by myself, thank you very much." Anna snapped out at him.

"Suit yourself, my lady."

As soon as Glorfindel walked away Anna tried to gracefully slip from her horse. Graceful was something that Anna was not, however. With a curse she landed on her backside on the hard ground. She winced painfully again. "Today is just not my day."

She opened her eyes to find that Glorfindel was standing over her. She felt the need to redeem herself, "I'm usually not this clumsy."

His brow quirked at her statement. "Really." she proceeded, "I usually can walk and chew bubble gum at the same time without even tripping."

He said nothing to her statement. He merely reached down and clasped her wrist, pulling her to her feet.

"Um, Glorfindel." He turned from walking toward the fire. "Do I really have to make my own bed?" she asked somewhat pathetically.

Glorfindel felt no pity however, "You are a fully grown lady, you should learn to do for yourself instead of always relying on others to work for you." he stated.

Anna was taken aback. "I do _not _always rely on others to work for me. I'll have you know, buddy, that I can do plenty of things all by my onesies." she tipped her nose up to look down at him, but the effect was ruined because he was a good two heads taller than she. "I can and will make my own bed then. I can do it. I'm a woman of the world and I can do anything I put my mind to." she spun away from him and went to her own pack. A thought struck her and she whipped back around to face him, "You are such a hypocrite." she accused.

Her tone cause Glofindel to stop and turn toward her, "Pardon me?"

"Hypocrite. You." she stated. In her anger, her voice had risen, "You said earlier that I should seek assistance, and now you state, very condescendingly, I might add, that I should do for myself. Make up your mind."

Glorfindel took a deep breath so that he might refrain from yelling as she had, "Are you saying that you cannot make your own bed?"

Anna nearly screamed, "You are impossible." She turned on her heel and continued to find something for a bed.

"My lady." another voice. Much softer than what Glorfindel had taken to using around her, interrupted her. She turned to look at the same elf who had helped her on her horse in Rivendell. She learned later that his name was Galrod.

"Hello, Galrod." she smiled up at him. He was the one elf who was nice to her. She decided she liked him better than everyone else in the traveling party.

"Do you require assistance, my lady?" he asked.

"No, thank you, Galrod. I think that I can handle this." she smiled at him again. She decided that soft objects were important to counter act the hardness of the ground. She unrolled her pack and laid her clothing on a low branch of a nearby tree. She folded the large fabric until she made a sleeping bag of sorts and then laid it on the ground to test the softness. Soft, it was not. Deciding that leaves might help she began to gather as many fallen ones as she could find.

While Anna was busy gathering her bed together, the two elves that had previously disappeared came back with a deer in tow. Anna tried not to look at the pitiful thing as they made it ready to cook.

"Cookies would be a welcome sight right now." she mumbled as she fluffed her leaves together. "And milk. God, I love milk." She placed her folded fabric on top of the leaves and tested it again. Better, but not a mattress. It would have to do.

"You know a Motel 6 leaves the light on for you." she muttered again, "But I guess they wouldn't be out in East Buddha." she mused aloud to no one.

The elves were busy cooking the deer when she got up from her make shift mattress. "Is that dinner?" she asked.

"It is." Galrod smiled at her. "Would you like to freshen up at the creek, my lady? I would walk you."

Anna briefly considered this. The last body of water she had gotten close to swallowed her. However, after looking down at her hands and feeling the dirt and dust from travel, she changed her mind. Besides, as long as it wasn't in a cave, she should be alright. "Sure." she finally answered with a grin. The creek was only a few feet away but she hadn't really had much conversation with any of the elves on the journey so she welcomed the company.

Galrod walked with her to the small creek and she washed her face. "So Galrod," she began after she was finished, "do you have a lady elf at home?"

Galrod smiled, "I do in fact."

"Really?" Anna smiled, interested. "Who is she?"

"She works in the House of Elrond, perhaps you have seen her. Her name is Lilaith." when he spoke her name a smile crept onto his face. Anna thought it was the sweetest thing.

"Oh yea, I've met her. She's pretty." Anna smiled, "Are you married?"

Galrod smiled but shook his head, "Not yet." Before Anna could ask, he explained, "She wishes to wed with her parents watching, so we will wait until we reach the Undying Lands to marry."

Anna looked confused for a moment, "Okay. I can kind of follow that." she nodded, "I would want my parents to watch me get married too."

Galrod smiled, "I am sure they will be there for you on that day, my lady."

Anna decided not to comment on that but instead said, "You know you can call me Anna. That is my name."

"But you are a lady." he protested.

"Only on a very good day, I assure you." she smiled at him. "And I would love it if you would call me Anna." she said honestly. She didn't know where they had all gotten this 'Lady' business but she could at least correct them, if only one at a time.

"If it is my lady's wish, then I shall comply." he answered.

"Who's wish?" she tested him.

"Anna." he smiled at her, "Come I think that perhaps some of the meat might be ready." he helped her to her feet.

Anna liked Galrod and perhaps with a few more friendly conversations, he might actually become her friend. It was nice to have somewhat of a confidant when you felt alone.


	6. Elves Do Not Exist

After returning from the stream and finding that the meat was in fact ready, the entire troop sat and ate their meal quietly. Anna was not as particular about the deer as she was the rabbit that had been lunch. Bunnies were for cuddling, not for eating. She had eaten deer before, it wasn't her favorite meat but she wasn't about to complain about the food. They were nice enough to share some with her so she decided that she would push the craving for a nice piece of fried chicken aside and eat the meal offered.

Besides, she was afraid if she made anymore complaints Glorfindel would have her drawn and quartered. That thought wasn't so comforting.

The meal passed in silence. After she had eaten her fill, Anna looked around the camp. There were only eight travelers including herself. She had yet to learn all of their names. She reflected on this and acknowledged that Galrod was the only one besides Glorfindel who had spoken to her so it was really no wonder.

She decided she needed to learn all of their names so that when she got the chance to report this to the police she would have adequate descriptions and names to give them.

"So." she started looking around the fire at everyone. They all looked to her and for a moment she was unsure of what to say next. She decided on kindness, "Thank you for the meal, it really was good." she smiled.

Galrod smiled at her, again taking some pity on her, she supposed.

When they all failed to comment she continued, "So," she cleared her throat as a stall for time wondering how she could approach the topic without having it dismissed. She decided to be straight forward. "What are all of your names?" she asked looking around at the ones she only knew by face, "I mean, well, we really didn't get introduced..." she trailed off wondering if anyone would answer.

One of them to her left smiled at her, but it retreated so quickly she wondered if it were a trick of the flickering fire, "I am Orophin." he stated. His eyes were green she knew and his hair was more golden than that of Glorfindel's.

She beamed at him, "It's nice to meet you." She focused more on the fact that he had chosen to speak to her rather than the oddness of his name. It seemed that they all had pretty odd names around here.

"I am called Maglor." another spoke from the opposite side of the fire.

She turned to face him and repeat her sentiment but another voice stopped her, "I am Amrod." he sat directly beside her so she had no trouble looking at him. He would be easy to pick out as his hair was so dark it was nearly black. "The elf across from you is Caranthir and beside him sits Pityon." he introduced before the other two could speak.

She smiled all around the fire to each of them, "Well, it's very nice to meet all of you." she stated, her manners kicking in.

"The hour grows late." Glorfindel said as he stood, "You would do well to rest, young one. We have a lot of earth to cover tomorrow." he looked pointedly at Anna.

She glanced up at him and saluted, "Aye, aye, captain." At his glare she decided that testing him probably wasn't a good idea.

"I will take first watch." Glorfindel stated towards the troop.

Anna looked up at him and asked as he passed, "What are you watching for?"

He spared her a glance, "Orcs." He didn't elaborate but kept walking until he had positioned himself well from the camp, but near enough to be heard.

Anna turned back towards the troop, "What are orcs?"

Her question must have confused them because they all stared at her for a moment without answering. Finally Galrod spoke, "You have never seen one, my lady?" His voice was laced with something akin to mild surprise.

Anna shook her head, "No, I'm afraid I have yet to have the pleasure." she admitted.

Orophin shook his head, "It would not be a pleasurable meeting, that I can assure you my lady."

Anna's eyebrows rose in question, "Well, what are they then?" she asked now more curious than ever.

"Horrible things that would sooner kill you than look at you." Maglor informed her, "They have no conscious and therefore would not think twice about hurting you."

"You do not wish to see one." Amrod said with a nod.

Anna looked around at all of them, they all gave her nods in agreement. "Are there a lot of them?" she asked. She still wondered what exactly they looked like as no one had given her an adequate description.

Caranthir finally spoke, "They were numerous before the war but they have since dwindled in their numbers."

"But they are still dangerous.'' Amrod stated looking directly at Anna.

Anna nodded for he seemed to require some sort of answer. She couldn't give an opinion on the subject since she had never even heard of a thing such as an orc let alone seen one. She did know that whoever these people were, they took their RPG's seriously. She had been watching them for some hint as to who they really were but they gave none.

They couldn't really be elves... Could they?

It was too much to fathom. She rose quietly and went to her meager bed. Rooting through her things she nearly cursed with annoyance. "I know that they're here, where else would they be." she muttered. The elves looked on curiously. "Ah ha." she smiled triumphantly as she pulled out her cigarettes.

She sat by her bed and pulled one out of it's box. She hadn't smoked all day, in truth she was somewhat afraid to. She had yet to see or hear any sort of highway or mini mart so she didn't know how long she would have to make these last. She lit up and took a long drag closing her eyes.

She opened them a few seconds later when she felt the hairs on her neck stand up. She realized the reason; six pairs of eyes were fixated on her. She had been careful to sit away from the fire as she didn't know if any were allergic to they grey smoke that curled from the end of her cigarette.

She sighed wearily, "Let me guess, none of you have seen a woman smoke before." When every single one of them nodded, she sighed again. They were just going to have to get used to it, she decided.

"What form of pipe weed is that?" Amrod asked, his brows drawn together quizzically.

Anna nearly choked as she inhaled, she coughed and cleared her throat, "It's not weed." she assured him. "I don't smoke weed."

This statement only confused him more, "Then what is it you are smoking?" he asked. Apparently this elf was not shy at all.

"It's tobacco." she told him.

He continued to stare at her curiously, "Then that would make it a form of pipe weed." he stated.

It was her turn to stare at him, "No." she nodded slowly, "There is no pipe and there is no weed, so therefore it makes it tobacco." she said in her most patient of tones.

"What is the difference?" he asked standing. He came closer towards her and sat near to her.

"Well, um," Anna thought for a moment, "Pipe's have to be loaded with tobacco and can be used over again." she began, "Cigarettes are already loaded and you don't reuse them." she explained.

He stared at the lit cigarette before finally commenting, "It smells of no pipe weed I have had chance to smell. You must be right."

"Thanks." Anna's tone was more of a question. "You're looking at me weird." she said plainly to him. He was indeed staring at her in an odd way.

He tilted his head as he studied her, "I am sorry if I have offended you, my lady, but you are unlike any woman I have had chance to meet." he stated plainly.

Anna thought for a moment, "I'm going to take that as a compliment. I don't know if you meant it as one, but I'll take it as one anyway." she decided. She stared at the red end of the cigarette for a moment. "I really should quit." she stated. She couldn't begin to count the times that she had said that, but saying it and doing it were two very different things.

"Then why don't you?" Amrod's voice cut through her thoughts.

"It's not that easy." she shrugged, speaking truthfully.

"It is not good for you." he stated plainly.

She looked at him, "Yes," she allowed, "You're right. It's not. But sometimes these are the only things between me and going postal." she stated. He looked confused again but she spoke again before he had a chance to voice his thoughts, "Besides, you've got to die sometime, might as well be happy doing so." she stated.

The look of confusion on his face turned quickly to shock at her careless words. "I do not think you mean that."

She looked at him, "Oh really?" A smirk found her lips, "And why is that?"

"No one can want to die." he stated plainly as if it were a widely known fact.

She thought about it for a mere second before countering it, "Who would want to live forever?"

Amrod bristled slightly, "I have every intention of living forever, my lady, Valor willing, I will do so."

She stared at him, "You're joking, right? No one lives forever."

"No man." he corrected. "I am elf kind." he reminded her.

She stared at him for a moment and then looked to the other elves. Some were watching them in open curiosity, some were not. She knew that they could probably hear what was being said as they were not sitting that far from the fire. She took in their appearance again, more slowly this time. They did appear different to her. Their skin was flawless, their movements graceful. Every little move they made was unlike anything she had ever seen. But elves were not real, she reminded herself. The other part of her argued that it could be possible; not probable, but possible.

"There are more things in heaven and earth." she whispered the first part of the phrase as she considered everything. She finally shook her head.

Taking one last drag off of the cigarette she stood and then threw the butt into the fire to burn completely. She didn't speak to any of them but went to her make shift bed and lay down.

Thinking about elves made her head hurt.

There was no way. It couldn't be true. They were just damn good at their little role playing games.

Elves did _not_ exist.

* * *

Author's Note: Just a little something to let you know I have not given up on this story. My reasoning for not updating in a while is very simple; I have been busy. Too busy. But I have started this story and know where I want it to go so I'm going to try and devote more time to it. I have many ideas for this story and am still excited about it. God willing, I'll be able to piece together the scenes in my head to make it work. ) Thanks for reading.


	7. Meanwhile In Gondor

Lord Elrond of the elven city of Imladris stared his daughter with surprise in the bright light of the afternoon sun that beamed in through the window. When she had called upon him to talk with her in her husband's study, he had thought it would be about her pregnancy, for she was well showing with the future heir of Gondor now.

He gathered his thoughts before responding to her, "And just what, exactly, would you have me to do?" he questioned as only he could.

Arwen Undomiel knew by his tone what he thought and knew that she must change his mind. She just wasn't sure how yet. She looked at him with pleading eyes, "Help him. Help us." Her plea was simple yet great and she prayed it did not fall upon deaf ears.

A sigh escaped her father's lips and she knew that she had gotten into his heart, so she continued, "We miss her greatly. There has to be something we can do to find her." She looked at him with pleading blue eyes bright with tears that yearned to escape.

"I am afraid it would be nearly impossible." he stated, "It has been over twenty years since she has been gone." Elrond hated to speak so truthfully to his daughter, but knew it was for the best.

"Nearly impossible, Ada, but that still leaves a hope." Arwen argued.

"Arwen," he said her name with the tone he was fond of using when she was but an elfling. He used it then, she knew, to try and get through her stubborn side and make her see reason. The only problem with it was that upon occasion she could be just as stubborn as he; a fact he was also aware of. "It has been twenty years, do you not think she has made a life for herself? If she has lived this long." that statement seemed to bring another thought into his mind, "Are you certain she still lives?"

Arwen did not like hearing that. She refused to acknowledge that it could be true. She fought with the doubts in her head and the two elves lapsed into silence. It was so quiet in those moments that a loud breath would have startled them both. They both thought of the situation at hand but neither had an immediate answer.

"His grief might kill him." Arwen's voice was barely a whisper. "My grief is great as well. My heart went with her that day."

Lord Elrond looked at his daughter for a moment before responding, "A parent does not stop loving a child, not matter the distance that separates them." he looked pointedly at his daughter, "To loose a child is one of the hardest experiences one should never have to go through. A void is left where happiness once dwelled." The words were said quietly, but in them one could hear the pain.

Arwen watched her father speak. She knew his torment, for it was her own. She knew of not having a choice about daughters. And although she knew then, as well as now, that the decision that was made was for the best, it still did not ease the hurt. "That is why we must do what we can, Ada. For, I fear, if we do not at least try, our grief will consume us."

Elrond looked into his daughter's eyes and for once, on this subject, they understood one another. It grieved him to know that she was not to sail. He still worried greatly on what he would tell his wife when he reached the Undying Lands and his daughter did not. He closed his eyes, exhaling an indrawn breath almost painfully. He knew there was not a large chance in finding the first born of the King and Queen of Gondor. He knew also that if she was not found, or worse, found dead, the grief of his daughter and son-in-law would be tenfold.

Nevertheless, he knew how the couple felt and knew if there were any chance he could save his daughter from this damned fate of her own choosing he would take it; however small or hopeless it might be. Which is why he quietly admitted, "I know not what I alone can do to aid you in this." Arwen's face fell at his words and he watched a lone tear roll down her cheek, "But, perhaps, with the combined efforts of Gandalf and the Lord and Lady of Lorien, we could think of something."

"Oh Ada." Arwen flung herself into her father's arms as she had not done since she was an elfling. "Thank you, Ada." she sniffled and tried to stop the onset of tears, "We must find her. She must return to her rightful home."

Lord Elrond allowed himself to hold tightly to his daughter for a few precious moments before pulling away. "I will do all that I can to help." he promised.

Arwen smiled up at him through the remainder of her tears when a knock sounded on the door of the study.

After permission was granted, a soldier stepped through the door way, "My apologies for the interruption, my Queen, my Lord," his head bowed to each of them respectfully, "But a messenger from Rivendell has arrived in the city."

Concern showed in Lord Elrond's eyes for he could not fathom what the message might be. Without waiting on anything further, he made his way to the great hall where the throne of Gondor sat.

Indeed a messenger had arrived, for the king of Gondor sat upon his throne and look down at Celahir, one of the remaining elves of Rivendell. Lord Elrond was immediately on his guard, surely no harm to his remaining people had befallen them in his absence. He stepped forward, knowing that if it concerned Rivendell, it concerned him.

"I was sent by Glorfindel to bring a message to Lord Elrond." Celahir said to the king. He knew that he must first tell the king of his business before approaching his Lord, as he was in Gondor.

"You may proceed with your duty." Aragorn granted his permission. He was very curious, however, and feared that message that was sent would be ill tidings.

Celahir strode quickly to Lord Elrond. He bowed before producing a folded parchment written in Glorfindel's hand.

Lord Elrond wasted little time in reading the message. His eyes scanned the contents quickly; the fear for his people fresh in his mind. After he was done reading it he looked to his daughter, showing no expression he went to her, "I must speak with both of you." he said.

The king and queen shared a worried glance with one another before following Elrond back into the study.

After the door was closed, Elrond spoke, "This message hails from Glorfindel." he began, "It seems we have had a visitor to Imladris." At this statement the king and queen's curiosity was peaked.

"Who is it, Ada?" Arwen could not help but ask.

"A young woman." Elrond told them, "Who bears a ring made of silver with a red stone set into it." he looked at them pointedly and watched as realization dawned on their faces.

"Could it be?" Aragorn's voice was rough and came out harsh. He did not want his hopes to rise high for he was unsure if it were true, but he felt his knees buckle and had to seat himself in one of the chairs.

Arwen was rendered speechless upon hearing the message. More tears filled her eyes, but now they were tears of hope. She sat next to her husband and clasped his hand to hers.

"Glorfindel has seen the ring you have given your daughter. He knows it's appearance." Elrond said. He spoke again before Arwen and Aragorn could get their hopes up too high, "But he is not sure if she is your daughter." he amended.

"She would be older now." Arwen allowed.

"Twenty-three in two months." Aragorn stated staring at Elrond with surprise and hope in his eyes.

Elrond nodded, "For that reason, I would advise that you not allow your hopes to rise greatly over this." he warned. "Glorfindel has written that he will escort her here as soon as she is well enough to travel."

At this, the king and queen both felt a stab of worry in their hearts, "Well enough?" Arwen questioned, "What has befallen her?"

"It seems that she has hit her head and has slept her first day in Rivendell." Elrond explained.

Aragorn felt as if his heart was being ripped in two, "Will she wake?" his voice sounded grated with worry.

"Glorfindel has some skill in healing," Elrond said, "He will know how to help her."

"I must go to her." Aragorn decided and stood suddenly, making his way swiftly towards the door.

"She might be on her way here." Lord Elrond reminded, "The journey from Rivendell is not one to be made in a day."

Aragorn looked at his foster father, "I must know." he stated.

Elrond nodded, "And you will. One elf traveling will be more swift than a company. It will take them two weeks at least to travel the distance. Glorfindel will bring her here," he assured them, "but you must be patient."

The king and queen shared a look and both of them knew it would be the longest two weeks of their lives.

* * *

I didn't originally have this chapter planned. But after thinking about it I thought it might be nice to check in on Gondor and see how things were going. Besides I think that Aragorn and Arwen should know that Anna is arriving. I also wanted to show that Arwen felt the loss of her daughter as well. I know that I didn't really touch on that in the prologue, but she does feel it. If there are any mistakes, I do apologize; it's three in the morning here and I have only proof read it once. I just wanted to post it before finally getting some sleep. As always, thanks for reading.


	8. Mental Breakdown

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had this chapter written for sometime, but I felt as if it might need some tweaking. Then, I got a message from a very determined person. I appreciate it though, because now I think it's okay enough to post. So with no further ado and no more blabbing, here's the next chapter.

* * *

"Lady Anna." a voice broke through the haze of Anna's slumber. It was followed by a gentle shake on her shoulder. "Lady Anna, it is time to rise."

"Five more minutes." Anna muttered her protest and rolled over.

"We have no time for this." another, irritated sounding voice spoke. Anna recognized that one. It was Glorfindel; and, as always, he didn't sound happy. "Lady Anna, it is time to rise." his voice seemed closer now and was followed by a not so gentle shake to her shoulder.

Anna sighed, knowing that _he _wouldn't let her sleep anymore. If there was one thing she had figured out about Glorfindel, it was that he was a very commanding person and he didn't take to kindly to people not following his demands. "You must be an only child." Anna muttered as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

No comment followed hers and when she opened her eyes to look around she found out that it was still quite dark out. "Oh, come on." she moaned.

"Come where, my Lady?" Amrod asked curiously.

She sighed again and rolled her eyes, "The sun's not even up yet." she complained to a very non-impressed Glorfindel who at present was standing over her. She couldn't see much, having just woken up, but she somehow knew that he wasn't smiling.

"As I have said before, we have much earth to cover." he stated. He turned and began walking away from her but threw over his shoulder, "We must make up for lost time. You had us stop much yesterday."

Anna rolled her eyes again, "Oh sure, blame the girl." She stretched and yawned, "Men. So typical." She laid on her pallet for a few more seconds and then rose to her feet slowly. "One night on the ground and already I miss my bed." she nodded her head, "I've gone soft." she said to no one in particular.

She felt someone looking at her and turned to the person standing beside her. The small amount of light in the sky was enough to detect dark hair so she knew then it was Amrod. "Good morning." she greeted but didn't sound to happy about it, "Did he shove you too?" she asked.

"Nay." Amrod nodded.

Anna nodded, "Good to know he reserves the special treatment for me." she muttered darkly as she began stumbling off to find privacy.

A few minutes later, with the sky a little lighter, she returned to find that all the 'elves' had cleaned up camp and those would were not already mounted were preparing to. All except Galrod who was packing up her bed roll. "You didn't have to do that." Anna said to him as she walked over. She realized that she might have sounded ingrateful, and even if she was tired, it was no excuse to be impolite to someone who was helping her. Well... sort of. As far as she knew he _was _still a kidnapper. But he was also nice to her when others weren't. And manners dictated that she thank him for his kindness. "I mean, I do appreciate it, but I could have done it." she explained in a nicer tone.

Before Galrod could respond, Glorfindel cut in, "Gain, your mount, Lady Anna, we will be leaving shortly."

Anna refused to even acknowledge that command with a response. She smiled slightly at Galrod in show of thanks and took her now rolled up bed and personal belongings. She strode over to her horse and looked around briefly for a something to gain a boost from. She spotted a tree stump and led the horse to it. She gained her mount after only two tries. She smiled triumphantly when she was finally able to gain her seat. She turned to look at Glorfindel, "See, I am smarter than the average bear." she couldn't help but say with a grin.

He said nothing and turned his horse to the front of the company and started out.

Everyone had a certain place, it seemed. Anna had figured this out yesterday, because every time they had stopped, when they resumed traveling in was in the same order of which they had started. Glorfindel led the pack, followed by Maglor, then Amrod. She took up residence in the middle, followed by Glarod, Orophin and last but not least Caranthir.

She wondered if this were done purposefully and decided it must have been. What better way to keep her from running? When the trail was wide enough she noticed that Amrod and Galrod would ride on either side of her. It was a good tactic, she had to admit.

As the morning wore on, the trail did in fact get wide enough for Amrod and Galrod to join her in the middle. Not having spoken in several hours to anyone, mostly because she was not a morning person and didn't wish to speak unless it was necessary after waking, she thought momentarily about what question she wished to ask first.

"Galrod?"

"Yes, my Lady?" his response was spoken softly.

Anna found that for the most part these guys spoke softly. Unless of course they were Glorfindel and angry at her. She unknowingly mimicked the volume of his voice when she responded, "I forgot to ask yesterday, but what is this horse's name?" she asked gesturing towards her mount.

"Baran." Galrod responded with a smile.

"Baran?" Anna asked.

"Named so because of her color." Amord explained. When Anna continued to look confused he went on, "It means golden-brown in elvish, my Lady."

Anna nodded, unsure of the language again, "Baran." she spoke. The horse's ears perked at her name but did not stop moving along with the company. "It's a good name." Anna assured her mount by giving her an affectionate pat.

After she got over her initial fear of horses she began to open up to the one they assigned her. She really was beautiful, Anna mused. And gentle, which was good.

Anna took in her surroundings again. She had been scanning her surroundings since she had woken up enough to do so this morning. She was still hoping to see a road. A real one. Made of asphalt. She really hoped that they weren't just going in circles but she somehow knew in the back of her mind that they weren't.

"The trees are beautiful." she couldn't help up whisper in awe.

"You speak as if you have never seen trees before, my lady." Amrod said with a smile.

"Not like these." Anna said while looking up at them. The trunks of the trees were wider than she had ever seen. This forest they were in must have never been cut down. Ever. Anna smiled, she liked the thought of that. Too many trees were cut down in her opinion. Oh, she knew that you needed wood for certain things and was not such a conservationist that she didn't enjoy a nice roof or a piece of paper, but needlessly cutting trees was what bothered her. She liked them too much to see them sacrificed for nothing. Her aunt had always told her that you could never know how high a tree would ever be if you cut it down.

Her aunt had a lot of pearls of wisdom like that.

"I take it you like trees." Galrod smiled as he watched Anna's awe.

She smiled back, "Oh, yes. Very much. In fact, when I was little I wanted to live in a tree house." she grinned and laughed lightly, "In fact, a part of me still does."

"Tree house?" Amrod asked.

"Yeah." Anna nodded and then realized he was trying to comprehend what she was saying, "You know a house built in a tree."

"Oh, a talon." he nodded with understanding.

"A what?" Anna asked curiously.

"A talon." Amrod said again. It was his turn to explain it to her, "A tree house in elvish." he smiled.

"Ah." Anna nodded. "Wait a minute." her head snapped up and she looked at Amrod questioningly, "Elves live in trees?" she asked almost hopefully.

He nodded, "Some do. Mostly the wood elves." he said matter-of-factly.

Anna tried, but could not help the giggle that burst forth. She knew that she had completely gone mad but couldn't help it. Especially when she pictured Glorfindel completely decked out in Keebler gear and pulling cookies out of the oven. Her giggle turned to a laugh then.

Glorfindel turned on his mount to stare at her and just made her laugh harder.

"What is going on?" he questioned.

Amrod answered, "I informed her that some elves dwell in talons." he shrugged. And while he didn't understand the reason for Anna's laughter, he still smiled somewhat as he glanced at her.

Anna's laughter started to slow and she realized that her mount had stopped and all the elves were watching her. "I'm sorry." Anna stated once she had gotten control of herself. "I know that you think I'm completely insane, and to be honest I would have to second that opinion." she told them.

Glorfindel looked as if he were about to say something but instead shook his head and faced forward again. He was about to nudge his mount into movement when he heard something out of place.

All the elves perked up on their mounts as they heard the same.

Anna looked around at them and sensed the danger, "What is it?" she asked Galrod in a tiny whisper. He did not answer her, but motioned for her to be quiet.

Not understanding what was going on, Anna decided to take his advice.

At first she didn't hear anything unusual. Straining her ears, she tried to pinpoint what had made the company go into stealth mode. She was just beginning to think they were a jumpy group when she heard it. Something was coming towards them.

Glorfindel signaled to the company. Caranthir dismounted and moved quietly into to forest. Anna would have never believed he had gone had she not seen him move herself. A few seconds later Orophin followed.

She waited on pins and needles, knowing that something was coming but unsure of what it was exactly.

_It could be a bear._

She knew that bears were common in Tennessee, she'd even seen a few wild bears but never stuck around long enough to find out what they wanted. Maybe it was just a little black bear, seeking food.

She was trying to convince herself of that even though she was scared out of her mind. She sat perfectly still and tried hard not to breathe as the thing got closer.

Suddenly a noise unlike the others broke through the company. It was the most horrible noise Anna had ever heard in her life. It sounded as if something were trying to scream but started choking and gurgling instead.

Anna's fear was very real now and she was contemplating turning her horse and running like hell when some_thing_ broke through the trees.

A yell sounded from the forest as the thing advanced. The elves immediately drew their weapons and Glorfindel's arrow found it's mark between the thing's eyes.

It was unlike anything Anna had ever seen and it happened so fast that she was sure had she blinked she would have missed it. Staring at the thing she noticed that while it was clothed, she knew it was not human. It's skin held a grayish tone that was unnatural. What little hair it did have was unkempt and fell in dirty clumps over it's head. She knew that it was dead from it lack of breathing.

Orophin and Caranthir returned to the troop and strode over to Glorfindel. The other elves dismounted to hear what was being said.

Anna knew all this but could not, for the life of her, take her eyes off of the thing.

Being of a curious nature, she slowly dismounted and stepped closer to where it lay lifeless on the forest floor. She stared at it hard trying to rack her brain to understand what it was. Something was off about the creature. For one thing the ooze seeping from the fatal wound was black, not red. She stepped closer and saw that it's eyes were still open. She peered into them cautiously, still half afraid that it would jump out at her. Lifeless orbs stared back, unblinking and unseeing.

She was just leaning down to for a closer inspection when another sound greeted her ears. It was the same as before only it sounded heavier. She looked up in time to see another of the things, but on a much larger scale heading for her at a fast rate.

It was almost upon her when six arrows came from behind her. All found their mark and embedded themselves into the creature. It fell forward and landed a scant foot from her feet.

Anna's fear took hold with a vengeance. She couldn't move but her breathing was labored, as if she'd run for hours. Eyes wide, she stared at the dead thing with terror.

She didn't know what to make of all this. Her brain was trying to absorb everything at once and caused an overload of information. She was just trying to get her breathing under control when the thing twitched.

Suddenly, immobility was not an option. Anna turned and took flight, unknowing where she was going, but knowing that she had to leave.

She didn't make it very far. Glorfindel's hand snaked out and caught her. Her terror had taken hold and she screamed and began fighting the hands that held her.

Glorfindel immediately ended her fight by enfolding her in his arms and murmuring soothing words in elvish to her. She slowly calmed down but her breathing was still labored.

After a few minutes she stepped back, "What was that?" she asked looking up at Glorfindel with wide eyes.

"Orc." was his short reply.

Anna stood still for moment, trying to take all of what had happened in before looking back up at Glorfindel, "What's an orc?"

"That, my lady." Amrod pointed to the fallen creature helpfully.

Suddenly it was too much for Anna. She had convinced herself since she began this journey with the 'elves' that they were just play acting. That none of this was really real. But after seeing the elves swiftly and efficiently do in, not one, but two of those creatures she was sure she wasn't where she thought she was.

"This is insane!" she yelled to no one and began to pace. "I must have really hit my head when I fell. Yes, that's it." she said latching on to the idea, "I'm not really here." she told the company, who were all watching her cautiously. "I hit my head and knocked myself stupid and now I'm in some hospital room. Some nice hospital room where my eyes are closed and the only sound is the constant beeping of that stupid heart machine to let people know I'm still alive. I've slipped into one of those comas that are so popular on soap operas and any moment I'm going to wake right on up and this will all be a dream." she decided. "That is the only explanation. Because those," she motioned toward the dead orcs, "are not real. They can't be."

She kept her pacing up as she ranted, "This whole thing is just an elaborate day dream that I have concocted in my subconscious mind to entertain myself while I'm out cold. Well, I'll tell you something, self, I am _not _entertained in the least." Her hands moved with every word she spoke and her voice got louder as she said, "Wake up, dammit!"

She closed her eyes and opened them slowly. When she still found the same scenery she nearly screamed, "That's it, somebody pinch me." she demanded as she marched to stand in front of Glorfindel, "Pinch me."

He stared at her as if she had grown another head. "You don't believe I'm asleep, do you?" she asked him.

"No, my lady, I do not." he stated.

"Well, you wouldn't, would you?" she bit out, "Because you're apart of this elaborate dream too. Of course you wouldn't believe that you're not real. But you can't be real." she told him. "Your an _elf_ for God's sake! Elves _aren't _real. They just aren't. They're like unicorns and dragons and government intelligence, they just aren't real! They don't exist. They can't exist." She pointed her finger at the entire company when she said, "None of you are real."

They all looked at her with confusion written on their features. She stared back at them daring them to say something. "Y'all think I'm crazy don't you?" Amrod was the only elf brave enough to nod. "Well I'm not!" At their looks of disbelief she started in again, "I'm not crazy! I am the only sane one here. I'm not the one who pretending to be an elf!" she marched towards Amrod, "And do you know why I'm not pretending to be an elf?" she didn't give him time to answer, but instead yelled, "Because they aren't real!!" She continued her pacing, "I mean all of this," she motioned to the surrounding forest, "It's not real. Trees don't get this big. They can't; people won't let them. They're cut down to be used for other things. And that," she pointed at the orcs again, "There is no such thing as an orc. There can't be. That is just some stupid monster from the dark recesses of my mind that I have apparently conjured to add some sort of drama to the situation." she told the elves.

No elf dared say anything so she continued.

"This can't be real." she stated again, "It can't be because if it was it would mean that either I have gone stark raving mad," a few cautious nods from some of the elves caught her eye, "Or that I really did fall down a rabbit hole." she stared at them waiting for an answer. But none came as the elves did not know what to say. They were still trying to understand her behavior.

Suddenly it was all to much again and Anna did something that she hadn't done in front of anyone since she stopped wearing her hair in pigtails. She began to cry. "I want to go home now." she stated and realized that she sounded pathetic. She had finally come to the end of her rope and didn't know what else to do. "I don't want to journey to Gondor. I want to go home and take a hot shower and sit on my couch with a box of cookies and watch tv." she slid down the trunk of a tree and bawled. "I don't want to be here anymore. I don't like this. I have to wake up." she murmured to herself.

"Oh God." she suddenly moaned, "I'm doing it."

The elves looked at one another before Galrod asked softly, "What is it that you are doing?"

She looked up at him and with tears rolling down her cheeks said, "I'm having a mental break down." she told him. She continued in a softer voice, "I always knew I'd be one of those people to have them, I just thought that it would happen when I was older. But a girl can only take so much." she explained up at the elves again. She grew quiet as she stared at her surroundings.

After a few moments, Glorfindel approached her, "Have you finished then?"

She stared up at him, "Finished having my mental break down?" she shook her head, "No, I'm not finished. I suppose it will take a long time to drag myself out of this one." she said as she looked back towards the ground.

Glorfindel turned to other elves and began instructing them in elvish. They all began following the orders he gave them, but Anna didn't care. She sat staring at a fallen leaf on the ground and allowed her mind to go blissfully blank.


End file.
